Never a Bride Yet
by Harpiebird
Summary: [RogueAngel] Rogue is always a bridesmaid never a bride… but this wedding… well, a certain winged man might just change that last bit. [oneshot!]


**Never a Bride… Yet**

**Couple:** Angel/Rogue

**Summary:** Rogue is always a bridesmaid; never a bride… but this wedding… well, a certain winged man might just change that last bit.

**A/N:** Haha! Finally wrote an Angel/Rogue fanfic, which I've been meaning to do for awhile. Written for 15pairings (LJ community) Theme 3; Prompt 15: always a bridesmaid. I really liked how this turned out, and I hope you all do too.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

--

Why the hell did she always have to be a stupid bridesmaid?

Didn't people understand she hated being one?

Don't they understand what it does to her?

Makes her realize even more then it usually does that she would never ever be the bride… She wouldn't be able get married to anyone because who wanted to be with a deadly skinned woman? Sure Bobby, years ago, had dated her and dared more then others to kiss her. But in the end that ended and she let him go. Now he's happily married to Kitty Pryde.

Since Bobby, she hadn't had another boyfriend. Sometimes when she was all alone she let herself regret not taking the cure, but then she locked those feelings away. In the end, she knew she would probably have done the same thing she did. Not taking the cure. She couldn't. If she was going to be able to touch, then she wanted control over _her_ power.

Not that it mattered because the cure hadn't been as permanent as the creators thought it was. They sure had their asses on the lines once the mutants who _had_ taken the cure discovered their powers were back. Many of them were not happy. The Worthington Labs lost part of their building that day, and lost a lot of money in the bank. Not that she cared, but she was glad that she ended up not taking it. Less heartache.

So here she was - the third time to being a bridesmaid. First it had been Bobby and Kitty, then it Ororo and Hank, and now it was the wedding between Piotr 'Peter' Rasputin and Teresa Cassidy. She didn't even know why _she_ had been picked when Teresa asked her to be one of her bridesmaid. Sure she talked to Teresa and Peter a lot but never expected that she would have been a choice.

Even though she hated being a bridesmaid, it made her feel appreciated that people liked her enough to even want her to be part of their wedding.

Movement from the corner of her eye brought her attention from her thoughts. She turned to look at the person who disturbed her. She gulped as she stared at him leaning against the banister next her. His wings were close to him but still stretched out a bit.

She wasn't scared of him, nor has she ever been. She just had that melting feeling in her stomach everytime she saw him. She reached up to pull her white bangs out of her face and nervously looked him over.

Since he arrived at the institute they had gotten along and became good friends. They both admitted that they almost received the cure, but in the end backed out of it. Her exit happened before entering the building and wasn't as astonishing as his, since she just walked out of the line and ended up running as soon as turned a corner to get away from the building and what she had almost done. After getting to know him more and more, Rogue felt like she was falling for him. She tried not too, but it was too hard not to speak or hang out with him. She told herself she could handle that she likes him and never do anything about it.

It wasn't like _he_ was interested in her anyway – in that way, anyway.

He glanced over at her and smiled. He moved to walk closer to her, "Hey, what are you doing out here?"

She shrugged, "To get some air. Too many pictures," she joked, smiling up at him. He smirked as he leaned back against the banister – his wings stretched out as far as can be. "What about you?"

Only she knew why, she actually surprised he hadn't been out here before she had.

"A little too cramped for these things," he stated gesturing towards his wings. "They're too used to not having to be cramped now, that they tend to ache like they had when I had the harness."

She nodded, frowning at herself that she brought it up. She moved to lean against the banister right next to him. That was another thing she lov- er, liked about him.

He had never been scared to be close to her. Even Bobby hadn't been this comfortable for awhile. Warren was never worried he was going to touch her or looked uneasy when she was close.

When the wind picked up at the moment, she mentally kicked herself for forgetting her sweater. His wings luckily blocked most of the wind but she still felt chilled. She instantly wrapped her arms around herself. Before she knew it, she had a large wrapped her, bringing her warmth. She smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"Your welcome," he instantly pulled her closer to him – bringing her into a hug so it was a lot more comfortable having his wings around her. Mentally, she thanked Teresa for picking everyone's bridesmaid dress to have very long fancy old fashioned gloves. She really appreciated because she didn't look peculiar at the moment against the others, unlike if she had worn them only by herself. With his tuxedo jacket she wasn't worried he was going to touch her skin. Since the top of the dress was kind of revealing and would probably allow him to be absorbed, he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

Completely calm and peaceful, Rogue leaned against him and sighed contently. "Thank you."

He looked down at her and smiled. "Marie…"

"Mmm-hmm?" She mumbled as she turned her head upwards to see him.

"I have been thinking _a lot_… about you, and me, you know." Rogue's eyes squinted in confusion.

"Huh?"

"We've been really good together these past few years…" He paused, unsure how to continue.

"Yes, we have…" Rogue stated, agreeing with him – at least for the moment. She was worried where this might go. _Maybe he found out I liked him,_ she thought sadly, _and he didn't like that idea at all._

"I've been wanting to do this for awhile, but never had the guts to do this. Maybe it's the wine I had earlier that's allowing me do this right now."

Rogue gulped and took a step away from him, although she kept her arms around his shoulders and he kept his around her waist.

"What I'm rambling about… is that I really _really_ like you Marie. As a friend, best friend and something more then friends should feel." He looked directly into her eyes. "And if you feel the same way, would you be my girlfriend?"

Whatever she had been expecting, that was _not_ it. She was shocked to say the least.

Taking her shocked look as a bad thing, he defensively kept talking. "But it doesn't matter if you don't. We can just be friends if you want. Please say something before I really start to ramble."

The shock left her as she listened to his voice – it was gentle but he had a deep muscular voice that she often imagined moaning her voice. She couldn't count how many times, that got her to almost wet herself.

She couldn't believe he felt the same way… god she loved him.

She stepped closer to him and pulled his face to hers and kissed him with as much passion as she could. She let go after she felt her powers kick in, although it was hard because Warren didn't want to break up the kiss even though his life was being sucked out of him.

"Warren, I really _really_ like you too…"

"Thank gods for that, then." He whispered, bringing her into another kiss before letting go again before her powers kicked in. They both started to laugh.

Rogue, letting a breathy laugh out, leaned her head against him again and breathed in deeply Warren's cologne.

Okay so today didn't go as expected but then this was _much_ better then she thought the day would end. Rogue smiled up at Warren, his own smile shining down at her. He leaned down and kissed her again, causing her smile to widen. She broke it off after a few seconds. She was just glad he was holding her – she felt like she would be falling if he didn't.

"God, I love you," and she almost regretted saying it out loud – since she didn't want to reveal it so soon – but Warren's smile brightened and he picked her up and moved away from the banister of the balcony and twirled her around. In the middle of the twirl, with her laughing hard and holding onto him and him twirling her around like she weighed nothing and laughing just as an excited boy would, he took flight.

She had no idea how he did it, taking flight while twirling her around, but she didn't mind one bit. She wasn't scared of heights and she had never in one second thought he would drop her.

But there, flying his arms - her legs wrapping around his and her arms wrapped around his neck – Warren whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

Yup… today ended way better then Rogue had expected it would. And she never wanted tonight to end. Not ever.

**THE END.**


End file.
